<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, You Know That? by StarryAidoneus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595737">I Love You, You Know That?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryAidoneus/pseuds/StarryAidoneus'>StarryAidoneus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Healthy Relationships, Insecurity, Mammon is super supportive, Menstrual Cycle, Menstrual Pain, Other, Romance, Supportive Relationship, Supportive partner, but Mammon is the best bf so he's here for you, hes the softest baby ever, no beta reader as per usual, period pain, self-consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryAidoneus/pseuds/StarryAidoneus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After torturous weeks spent studying for finals, you finally allow yourself some well-deserved respite. However, what you failed to anticipate, is that time of the month. Being caught unprepared, you can count on your amazing boyfriend to help you handle the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You, You Know That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! Thanks so much for clicking on my work! This one-shot is a silly comfort piece I wrote while myself dealing with period pain so please accept this humble offering 😔<br/>I'd like to put an obvious trigger warning here that this one-shot deals with menstrual cycles, so reader is basically dealing with their period. However, I kept reader gender-neutral and kept things entirely neutral.<br/>If you're alright with that, then enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a person who has been through many years in the school system, you’ve always said that being a student is a full-time job and more. Starting with classes from 8 am to 5 pm, then homework until the ungodly hours of the night, you would sport less than 5 hours of sleep a night. But what could be worse than that? You curse yourself for even asking that question. </p><p>Winding up in hell and being forced to study things about a world you know close to nothing about, <em> that’s </em>what’s worse. Compared to the human world, you have to start from scratch here in the Devildom, you're feeling like a baby having to learn all the basics of a history and lifestyle you only thought to be from the realm of imagination. With that much work and effort on your end, it is already hard for you to keep in check with your needs during regular classes, so when mid-terms season rolls around, it marks the beginning of your decadence. </p><p>Your brain goes in ‘minimalist mode’ as you call it, and anything that doesn’t have to do with basic hygiene, food, or studying, is thrown out the window. You don’t really wear the cutest of outfits nor hairstyles but everybody is too preoccupied with their own studies to pay that any mind. Having been in the Devildom for a good 6 months now, you’re entering your second-trimester mid-term season. With the help of Lucifer and Satan whenever they would have some free time from their own studying, you managed to ace your first finals and intend to keep on surfing that wave of exemplariness for the rest of the year. </p><p>Teachers like to say that the exams only last a week but it is a blatant understatement. How can they not count in the weeks of preparation in anticipation of that one singular hellish week that periodically brings nightmares to every student every three months? During that anticipation period, all the spots in the library are occupied while the cafeteria is as quiet as an abandoned village, students choosing cramming over eating.  </p><p>That absolute nightmare of a week thankfully always flies by and keeps you way too busy to even think about complaining. By the end of the week, everyone is cheering, instantly regaining the healthy glint that had left their tired eyes. The seven demon brothers that cohabitate with you all show their revived excitement at the prospect of their returning freedom in their own different ways. And usually, you are one to match their enthusiasm, except this time, you don’t. </p><p>After regaining your bedroom and taking a much-needed breather on your bed after tossing your bag and uniform blazer around, it finally dawns on you how your whole body <em> hurts</em>. At first, you think it has to be the stress and fatigue taking their toll on you. But then, you feel the telltale pains testifying of something else; sore chest, aching back, nausea, migraine and above anything else, lower abdominal cramps. You are on your period. </p><p>Instant panic washes over you as you jump to your feet despite how sore you feel overall, and rush to your bathroom on a quest to find leftover pads from your last cycle. You hope and <em> pray </em>to have enough to finish the day as you urgently rummage through your drawers. All that you manage to find, however, is a singular lonely pad neatly wrapped in its patterned protection.</p><p>“Dammit!” You let the frustration bubble past your lips.</p><p>The House of Lamentation has a very specific way of dealing with each and everyone’s personal supplies. Once a week, everyone submits a list of desired goods to Lucifer who then, in turn, is responsible for handing it to the person -or demon- in charge of the household’s shopping. Usually, one of Diavolo’s Little D’s is responsible for the errands. </p><p>Oh, how foolish of you. With how busy school had kept you, and your ‘minimalist mode’ activated, you barely remembered to submit a list of your own, totally forgetting to check the calendar for your next menstrual cycle. You shrug all of your clothes off and hop into the shower, letting the cascading warm water soothe your muscles for a bit. Thankfully, your underwear and bottoms didn’t get ruined. </p><p>As you exit the shower, your lone pad granting you protection for the time being, and a comfortable outfit on, you weigh your options. You could sneak out of the house and quickly buy yourself enough pads for the month and get back by dinner time. Or, you could give Lucifer your list now and include the pads in there… But let’s be honest, you don’t really know if you’ll make it until a Little D is free to run the errands, and sneaking out of the house on your own and putting yourself in danger of being attacked by another demon isn’t worth it.</p><p>Which leaves you with only one plausible option; asking your boyfriend to get you some. You instantly flush at the idea of Mammon casually bringing you sanitary pads. Nobody has done that for you before. You two have been dating for a few months now, you think it is a step you can now climb on, right? He won’t be repulsed by it, right…? Embarrassment and insecurity bloom in you like the first flower buds at dawn. </p><p>You reach for your discarded D.D.D on your bed and blankly stare at the locked screen. Is it too soon in the relationship to ask him that? Is it too personal? Mammon and you have gotten intimate already though, and him being your boyfriend basically means that he is part of your personal life so it should be okay… Right? You groan and hit your forehead with your phone. Why are you being so complicated right now?! He’s a demon who’s seen and heard more than a group of 100 humans together, surely he won’t think much of it?!</p><p>Unlocking your D.D.D, you simply start the conversation by asking the demon how the exams went for him.</p><p><b> <em>Mammon</em> </b> <em> : As good as you’d expect! I mean, The Great Mammon doesn’t know defeat!  </em></p><p>
  <em>You: Didn’t you have to retake half the exams last trimester, though? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : *frowning demoji* </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : Ya didn’t have to bring it again!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: *whistling demoji*</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : What about ya? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: I think I did okay. Just glad it’s finally over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : *party popper demoji*  </em>
</p><p>You stare at the screen for a few seconds, your fingers hovering above the keyboard.</p><p>
  <em>You: Uhm, Mammon? </em>
</p><p>His reply is immediate.</p><p><b> <em>Mammon</em> </b> <em> : ?? </em></p><p>You type and delete your response several times before he double texts you.</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : What’s up? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: Can I ask you a favour?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : Did something happen? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: No!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: I mean, yes- but not like that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : Do ya want me to come to your bedroom? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: No no- I need you to run an errand for me, please.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: It’s kinda urgent… </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : Ya should’ve said so sooner! </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : I’m grabbing my jacket, what is it that ya need?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: Okay so there’s this thing in the human world that some people need to.. help them with, err, their natural cycles??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: It’s like, a protection that you put in your underwear and it keeps you safe… </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : Are ya asking me to buy you sanitary pads? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: …Yes, please? </em>
</p><p>This time, his reply isn’t as immediate. So this time you're the one to double text, anxiety inviting itself in your mind, a fear of having scared him away.</p><p>
  <em>You: Is it okay…? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: If not I can try asking someone else… </em>
</p><p>The three typing dots immediately pop up, your heart jumps in anticipation. </p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : Dummy!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : Who else would ya ask if not your amazing boyfriend?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : I was just checking what store would sell ‘em. I’m already leaving the house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : I’ll be quick!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b> Mammon </b> : *kiss blowing demoji*  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: *thanks demoji* </em>
</p><p>You finally let out the breath you didn’t realise you were holding, slowly coming down from your unnerved state. You know you shouldn’t make a big deal out of this, but can you be blamed? Back in the human world, you were taught that having your period is something that you have to hide as if it’s shameful. Some people don’t hesitate to voice their disgust despite it being completely natural. The embarrassment and secrecy inevitably ended up unconsciously carved into your brain at this point, although you’re trying to reformate your brain into forgetting about that awful mentality. </p><p>You fall back on your bed laying sideways, your arms splayed on each side of your body. <em> So Mammon knows about sanitary pads </em>, you think to yourself. Of course, he does. You double-check your conversation with the second-born and audibly sigh at how silly you sound trying to explain to one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom what a pad is. He reacted very naturally from what you got from his messages. He couldn’t have faked it…? You mentally curse yourself for letting yourself doubt him again. Of course, you trust him, it’s just that old habits of not talking about it take some time to die out. </p><p>You check the time on your D.D.D and sigh in relief as dinner time is still a good hour away, thanking whoever is out there that you’re not on cooking duty tonight. As you shift on your bed waiting for your saviour Mammon, the soreness in your back sends an unpleasant shiver all throughout your body, your lower abdomen cramping more and more each passing minute.</p><p>Surely if you took any anti-inflammatory medicine from this realm, you’ll be put out of your pain, forever that is. You don’t suppose the pain humans and demons feel are nearly similar. You place your palms on the cramping area, letting the weak warmth of your hands provide a superficial relief from the pain. As you close your eyes to try and relax your muscles, a series of knocks on your door have you tensing again, getting up -not too quickly as to not get dizzy- to open the door for who you assume is Mammon. </p><p>As you swing the door open, the demon naturally invites himself inside your space, placing a quick peck on your lips as he walks past you. You closely eye him for any evidence of discomfort but all you can pick up is the smug expression that adorns his features, as well as a bit of flush kissing his cheeks. Mammon makes his way to your table where puts down the tote bag that he had wrapped around his wrist and starts talking with his back facing you.</p><p>“I, uhm, didn’t know which one ya’d want in particular so…” He turns around and walks aside to let you see what he managed to bring you. “I kinda took one packet of each?” </p><p>You choke on your own breath, forcing yourself not to laugh in fondness at the blushing demon, afraid of making him embarrassed. </p><p>“Mammon, that’s way more than what I expected!” You fondly smile at your boyfriend, making your way to him after closing the door behind you. The blush on his cheeks grows fiercer. </p><p>“I- There were so many, I wanted to make sure ya got the ones you preferred,” he babbles out while rubbing his neck, flustered.</p><p>“Haha, it’s fine, babe. Thanks a lot, at least now I have enough protections for…” you eye the table, “…the next 5 months.” You place a hand on his elbow, bringing his arm down from his neck. You gently kiss him on the lips, his palm finding rest against the small of your back. “I’m sorry for not asking this sooner but, did you have enough money? I’ll pay you back.” Mammon’s hand keeps you in place when you try to walk towards your wallet. You see a slight frown on his face.</p><p>“Idiot, I don’t need your money.” He presses his forehead to yours, a pout on his lips. “It’s not like ya want to go through that anyway. I-I’m glad ya asked me… It’s the least I can do.” He mumbles the end of his sentence, making your heart melt for the sheepish demon in front of you. You wrap your arms around him and Mammon is happily returning the gesture. The warmth that emanates from him temporarily soothes your sore body. </p><p>“You’re adorable, you know that?” You squeeze him tighter as you feel him agitate from your remark.</p><p>“I-I’m not! I’m the coolest demon in this house-” The sound of Mammon’s D.D.D interrupts your moment of tenderness. “Ah, shit. I have to go prepare the table for dinner. I dipped on Levi earlier so in exchange I gotta take care of the plates.” He lets go of the embrace, unlocking his phone to reply to his brother.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were on cooking duty tonight… My bad.” You watch the second-born finish typing his text before he gently flicks your forehead.</p><p>“Nah you’re fine. I told him it was urgent.” You rub your forehead, mocking pain where Mammon’s fingers flicked you. “I should get going. See you at dinner!” And with a quick peck to your lips, the demon is gone as fast as he arrived. </p><p>You turn to the table again and laugh to yourself, that pile of pads will probably sustain you for the rest of your stay at the Devildom. You feel your heart swell at Mammon’s attention. He really didn’t seem disturbed by your request, or even the subject at all. Flustered, maybe, but that’s to be expected from your sheepish partner. You sigh in relief and proceed to stock all of the protections in your bathroom. </p><hr/><p>The seven brothers all eye each other while noises of silverware clanking on plates fills the room. Dinner has been ready for the past 15 minutes, yet there’s no sight of you, your seat empty and your plate of food running cold. Lucifer sighs.</p><p>“Did you perhaps forget to notify them that dinner is ready?” The eldest speaks to his brothers as a whole.</p><p>“Hmm, we usually don’t need to text them since dinner is always served at the same hour,” Asmodeus replies first.</p><p>“I told them that I was gonna prepare the table, so they should be aware,” Mammon adds, putting his fork down and standing up. “I’ll go check on them, don’t wait on us.” The brothers exchange puzzled looks but otherwise don’t press on.</p><p>The second-born’s legs carry him to your bedroom in a flash, knocking on your door and frowning when he doesn’t receive any answer. “I’m coming in!” He announces himself before grabbing the doorknob and peeking inside your dimly lit room. The sight of you on your bed fills his stomach with worry. There you’re laying on your back, an arm draped over your face while your other hand clutches at your lower abdomen. You fell asleep like that.</p><p>Mammon quietly makes his way to you. He dips a knee on your mattress as he leans above you, a hand softly patting your head. “Hey, treasure, wake up,” he softly whispers. “Dinner is ready, are ya feeling okay?” You heavily drag your arm from your face, awoken by the demon. </p><p>“My bad, I fell asleep.” You groan. Mammon’s brows crease at the look on your face, your eyes visibly tired, and your brows tightly kneaded together. “I’m not that hungry, though.” </p><p>The demon notices how you’re massaging at your lower abdomen and moves his hand from your hair to palm above the cramping area. You grab his hand, guiding the soothing warmth where it cramps the most, slowly closing your eyes and sighing.</p><p>“Are ya sure eating won’t help? I don’t like seeing ya in pain…” You crack an eye open and silently chuckle at Mammon’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t feel too sexy right now, that’s for sure,” you snort. “It’s pretty bad this month, my whole body hurts.” The demon attempts to remove his hand from your abdomen but you keep it there. “Ah, please don’t, the warmth feels good.” If Mammon blushes at your remark, you don’t comment on it, the pounding in your head keeping your mind occupied.</p><p>“Treasure… I can’t leave ya like this,” the white-haired demon moves his other hand to cup your warm cheek, his expression conflicted. “What can I bring to help ya feel better?”</p><p>“I ran out of human world medicine, and I’m 100% positive I can’t take demon medicine.” You watch Mammon staring at you, thoughtful, before he gets off the bed. You groan at the lost contact. </p><p>“Please wait for me here, I’ll try to come back quickly.” Puzzled, you see the demon swiftly cross your bedroom before disappearing into the hallway. </p><p>You sigh and close your eyes, the thumping in your head, the aching in your muscles, and the cramps in your abdomen all battling against each other while you’re left dizzy and nauseous. What would’ve happened if your period started in the middle of the week when you were in the middle of taking your finals? What a disaster it would’ve been. </p><p>You grab your D.D.D from your bedside table and groan at the blinding light before turning the brightness down. You swipe through the notifications of all the brothers’ messages, each of them asking you how you’re doing in their own unique way. You playfully roll your eyes at Asmodeus’ invitation to take a bath with him.</p><p>After a good twenty minutes of waiting for Mammon, the pain has managed to keep you awake, wondering what it is that he went crusading for. The sudden sound of your doorknob being grabbed several times jolts you out of your pondering. Supporting yourself on your forearms, you eye the door wondering what in the world is your boyfriend doing with that knob. </p><p>At last, you see Mammon enter your room waddling backwards, pushing the door with his hips as his arms are full with many items. He tried to open the door with his elbows, you figure, an amused smile crossing your face. He kicks the door closed with the heel of his shoe before carefully unloading his delivery on your bed. Sighing, he sits on the edge of your mattress as you look at him with a cocked brow.</p><p>“Welcome back, babe.” The demon takes a second to catch his breath, shrugging off his jacket. </p><p>“Sorry I took that long,” he passes a hand through his hair. “I had to run here and there to get ya all this stuff.” He eyes the pile of objects on your bed. </p><p>You follow the second-born’s gaze and recognise a hot water bottle, a lunchbox, cooling patches, a bottle of water, and a mysterious box with an unknown content. Your eyes land on Mammon again, wondering how he went from not knowing which sanitary pads to get you, to expertly knowing how to help with various menstrual pains. He clears his throat while his blush travels all the way down his neck, seemingly understanding what you’re asking yourself. </p><p>“I-I kinda panicked and ran to Lucifer for advice…,” your eyes widen. “But it’s not like I need his help! I, The Great Mammon, could’ve figured it out on my own! It just was faster to ask-” You cut him by gently throwing a small pillow his way that he obviously catches. By the time he puts the pillow down, you’re already in his face, a beaming grin gracing your features.</p><p>“W-What is it?” He mumbles.</p><p>“I love you, you know that?” </p><p>“Of course I do! A-And I love you more, treasure.” Mammon threads his fingers through your hair on the back of your head, holding you there as he gently kisses you. You happily return the kiss, your heart fluttering in your chest and your hands finding his shoulders for balance. After a few languid kisses, you break away from him, your cramps bringing you down from your pleasure. </p><p>Silently, the demon monitors you to sit against the bed’s headboard with a pillow shielding you from the hard surface. He grabs the hot water bottle and gently lowers it on your abdomen. Instantly, the warmth soothes you and you sigh in relief. </p><p>“I also got ya some cooling patches in case you got any fever,” he comments, putting the box down on your bedside table as well as the bottle of water. He grabs the lunchbox and reveals some club sandwiches, urging you to take one. “I’m gonna need ya to eat something. Ya didn’t get anything since we got back from the academy this afternoon.” </p><p>“Okay, I’ll eat a few. Only because you asked nicely,” you tease, grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite.</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.” Mammon makes himself comfortable on your bed next to you while you slowly eat your food, pushing down your sudden nauseous feelings. The hot water bottle is helping a lot with the cramps but the rest of your body remains aching and sore. </p><p>“What’s that?” You point with your chin towards the mysterious box that got engulfed in your sheets. Mammon reaches and grabs it.</p><p>“I got it from Satan. They’re like candy but it’s basically medicinal herbs in there,” he shakes the box. “It’s weak for us demons, only helping with minor headaches but Satan told me it’s strong enough for a human to soothe sore muscles.”  Mammon opens the small box and hands you a herbal candy when he’s satisfied with how much you ate. </p><p>The candy is small and resembles a shiny green orb. Your mind tries to trick you into thinking it will taste like apple or mint. You pop it in your mouth and as soon as it touches your tongue, you grimace at the taste, glaring at Mammon as if he set you up.</p><p>“Haha! I didn’t say anything about it tasting good, though!” You make yourself more comfortable, turning on your side slightly while holding the warm water bottle to your cramping belly. Mammon joins you from behind and cosily wraps you in his arms, half his face buried in your hair. </p><p>“How ya feeling now?” He whispers.</p><p>“Much better, thanks to you,” you entwine your fingers with his hand resting on your stomach. “I’m sorry for having you run all these errands… I’m sure you would’ve liked to go out now that exams are over.” </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” the white-haired demon gently blows in your ear. “How could I enjoy a night out if it’s not with ya.” You lean against him a bit more. </p><p>“I know I said it already but, I’m glad you asked me,” Mammon’s voice is much softer now, barely above a whisper. “When Satan was looking for the candies, I had time to look up on my D.D.D more about humans’… cycles.” You hum, letting him know that he has your attention. </p><p>“I saw some posts about how it’s kinda taboo to talk about it in your world, and how people going through it feel ashamed about it…” The demon feels you slightly tense in his arms. “I-It’s ridiculous! I mean… It’s not like you chose to go through that,” he squeezes your hand. “All that to say that ya don’t have to be ashamed about that around me. If I can help ya make that time of the month more bearable, then I don’t see why I won’t…” </p><p>All of a sudden, you let go of both Mammon’s hand and the hot water bottle, and turn in his embrace as to hug him with your face buried in his chest.</p><p>“What-” The demon is surprised by your sudden shift in position.</p><p>“I was an idiot for doubting you and thinking that you’d be repulsed by me…” You feel Mammon pat your head.</p><p>“Exactly, ya gotta be an idiot to not trust The Great Mammon!” He feels you chuckle against his chest. “I’m sorry some assholes made ya feel self-conscious about something that’s natural. Hope that with me you’ll manage to forget about them, though” </p><p>You raise your head from where it was buried in your boyfriend’s chest and meet the demon’s beautiful blue eyes. He dips his head enough for your lips to connect in the sweetest of kisses. </p><p>“Are you gonna spend the night here?”</p><p>“Ya bet I am,” he affirms smugly.</p><p>“Great, because you’re gonna be my pillow tonight.” </p><p>You adjust your position so that you are both comfortably laying under the sheets, your head tucked between his arm and his chest, the hot water bottle long forgotten as you realise that the herbal candy, as well as Mammon’s tender attention indeed managed to relax your sore body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>